zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Doe´s Touch
It´s not exactly the fanciest place in the world, Grand Pangolin Arms With it´s greasy walls, rickety bed and crazy neighbors But it´s still a home to some mammals that live in it Especially one particularly wonderful rabbit For so long, you lived alone in here, with only your plushies to keep you company Now that your fox husband shares it with you, things have improved greatly Although we´re planning to find a new home soon, I still enjoy it here To me, our apartment serves as a den of friendship and love It´s a dark December night here, with nothing special to do I´m in the mood for some affection with my darling doe We´ve just come from a bath, as I carry you like a knight carrying his princess Judy´s wearing a cute pink nightdress while she rests in my arms Who would´ve known that a top cop like you would eventually show her romantic side You´re like my favorite candy brand; tough on the outside but sweet and tender on the inside When I place you on the bed, I can hear the beating sounds of your tiny heart Your face turns into a feminine smile, I think I know what you´re thinking about I get to see your leporine beauty as you slowly remove your nightdress My wife certainly is gorgeous with her pert butt, wide hips and slender curves It´s my turn to undress, after which I curl up around you and hold you tight I sure know how to keep you warm on a cold winter night A pleasant sensation fills me as I feel your tiny paw around my neck I feel that same thing every time you give your fox a gentle stroke You´re a true friend that would never lie, hurt or reject me And as a lover, you´re always caring, warm and true In my arms, you too will always be safe from any troubles Our gazes meet in the candlelight as you flirtatiously flutter your eyelashes As I stroke the fur on your dewlap, your tiny dipstick tail wiggles merrily You´re the only one I´d want to be with like this, my beautiful Judy Our love for each other makes me realize how life is indeed worthwhile When you feel down or lonely, I´ll give you all the love and affection you deserve I let my tail wrap around your waist, tickling your belly button a bit teasingly You respond to it by hugging me tighter and nuzzling my cheek snugly My dear, you´ve proven yourself to be a most lovely mate Our date nights and our honeymoon are already enough proof of that You kiss me with your luscious lips, filling me with bliss and warmth And I thought the touch of your paws was wonderful enough I return the kiss as I keep on holding you and stroking your womanly chest With your eyes half-closed, you give a sultry look to your sweetheart There is no better place I could be at this moment than in this bed To a beautiful rabbit woman like you, I am happy to be married I feel the touch of your silky, smooth gray fur against my skin I too close my eyes as I just rest peacefully here with my bun bun It´s easy to see why you light the fire in me, Judy, for I love you so much You indeed have a doe´s touch. Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics